wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandemonium
Pandemonium is the Demon Castle sealed off in all directions by ocean and mountains, and is impossible to reach until you acquire the upgraded Proto Wing (Gull Wing). It is a fortress from where the Darkness Tear rains down on Filgaia, using Lady Harken as energy. Wild Arms An old friend After exploring a good region of the old castle, the group arrives at a room and are cornered by Lady Harken, she nevertheless seems weak and tired, to the astonishment of all her body in the form of warrior, turns into that of a beautiful redheaded woman , Jack immediately recognizes Elmina, whom he thought was dead ten years ago. At that moment Alhazad and a monster named Turask appear on the scene. Alhazad says that Elmina is part of their plan and asks Turask to deal with the group because he no longer wants to be interrupted. Taking advantage of the exhaustion of the group after having won the battle Alhazad holds them in a kind of force field. He sends them to prison in the dungeons of the castle saying that they need to stay out of the way so as not to disrupt their plans. The trio of Jack, Rudy and Cecilia are thrown into the prisons separately. After analyzing well the cell in which they are, Jack arrives at the conclusion that Hanpan manages to pass through the holes of the cells, and to walk freely by the place by its small size. Hanpan manages to disable the lock of the cells and release the three later found amid the aisles of the prison. The group finds the exit from the prison wing, but it is guarded by Demon Prophet, he requests that they return their cells, but the group refuses and they wage a battle. After defeating the demon the group returns to the castle and continue looking for Alhazad and Lady Harken now that they know that she is in fact Elmina. They end up finding one of the guardians of the place, this time Shazam that blocks their access to the room of Darkness Tear, the group is forced to battle again. After defeating, they finally find the place. Everyone is terrified, especially Jack when he finds Lady Harkem's body unconscious within the sphere. To everyone's surprise Zeikfried starts talking to them, saying that he will kill all the guardians. Jack does not believe he can be alive after the explosion in Gate Generator. Alhazad himself reveals that he was surprised by this and admires the feat of Zeik. Jack realizes that they were optimistic that Zeik was dead. Zeik tells them to observe the destruction that Darkness Tear will cause to Filgaia. Alhazad explains that Darkness Tear has the opposite effect of Tear Drop, causing an anti-life effect on the planet. They say they will use the Elw Pyramid's power transmission system as a doomsday device for Filgaia. He reveals that with the satellites they can use energy from space to destroy the Ray Line created by the guardians that protects Filgaia. Zeikfried reveals that with the satellites they will be able to use energy from space to destroy the Ray Line created by the guardians that protects Filgaia. It says that it will not only cause destruction of some cities, so that it can have a massive effect throughout the planet. Cecilia is confused and questions him, after all his plans were to rule Filgaia, not to destroy it, she still says that she is more like Mother, whom he used to hate. Zeikfried is silent for a moment. Alhazad mentions that Lady Harken used to be a human woman. Who better than Mother to cause the opposite effect of anti-life. Zeikfried gives the order to Alhazad to release the Darkness Tear effect on the planet, he obeys and a black ray is released towards the heavens, the elw teleportation decice had scattered the darkness tear all over filgaia. The dark glow of the crystal severed the life line of the guardians. Thi line, called the Ray Line, spreads deep under the planet's crust. The power that held the world together quickly diminished, as the guardians in each area lost their link. Nature hangs in a unconfortable balance of an occasional, major disruptions. The darkness Tear is the antithesis of the Tear Drop. Jack attacks the stone until it breaks, he is flung away with destruction and Lady Harkem falls on the other side, his body returns to its original form once again, Elmina. Jack gets up with difficulty and Rudy propels him close to her. She gets up and tells everyone to walk away, saying that she is Lady Harkem the warrior's demon, and flees the place. Jack regrets not being able to protect her and faints wounded. Cecilia and Rudy escort him. They are unsuccessful and Jack realizes that the only way to help Lady Harken (Elmina in Demon form), is to kill her himself. Alhazad says that in the end not so much destruction was caused before Darkness Tear was destroyed, he says that the plan was a failure, Zeik disagrees, he says this should keep their attention on what they had accomplished. Alhazad understands that Zeik refers to Ka Dingel, a legendary tower maligna that was sealed in some unknown place. Zeik says they need to find a way to find her. "humans wait till I obtain the heavenly power, you'll be thrilled by the '''New Moon', and finally Filgaia wil...'' Rudy and Cecilia take Jack to Adlehyde to rest and be treated. Enemies *Aspick *Bellzebob *Fairylight *Flurity *Hecarde *Karon *Stux *Tereon *Zoa Zein Bosses *Demon Prophet *Turask *Shazam Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Locations Category:Dungeons